gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jack Goldwrecker./Letter to Pearson Wright/ Proclamation of Events
Letter to Pearson Wright, King of the Spanish Crown It has come to the attention of Tsarevich Ivan Romanov VIII, and Tsars Vladimir Pyotr Romanov and Mikhail Volkov, that you, Pearson Wright, had once again attempted at destroying and infiltrating the strongholds of Russia, England, and our Dearest Wiki of the Pirates of the Caribbean Online players. You are the scum declared by God, the peasant, the Omega, the downfall, the pathetic excuse for a crowned and selfclaimed King. You have fought, and you have lost, and hundred times again the cycle has repeated. You are a lost man in need of help, and I will give forgviness along with Russia, merely if you ask for it truthfully. But, until then, you will suffer thy consequences deserved. To Prove this, let Facts be submitted to a candid world. : : ::He has shown completely no affection for his soldiers, and refused to aknowledge them. ::He has inflicted torture to those who have surrendered in time of War. ::He has gone to unreasonable heights in order to win in times of War, including hacking, tricking, forcing, bullying, deceiving, and cheating. ::He has intefered with the most serious and personal dilemmas, not concerning him. ::He has destoryed our governments, torn down our cities, and took the lives of our people. ::He has shown false accection and authority to obtain powers, only to be used as evil. ::He has attempted to force apon numerous people, inapropiate activities. ::He has stalked the innocent, abused the careless, and bullyed the meek. ::He has disobeyed the laws, both of God, England, and Spain. ::He has secretly commited treason numerous times to his own country. ::He has secretly participated in illegal affairs. ::He has shown no mercy to the innocent whatsoever in times of War. ::He has repeatedly refused to comply to authority above him and his power. ::He has abused the role of ' King ', and ' Pope '. ::He has claimed false titles, such as King of Spain. ::He has pestered numerous members of Parliament, EITC, England, Russia, and Wikia for despicable reasons. You have sent Maxamillion down from Casi di Royale, to gain this wiki's trust. Therefor, with the Casi di Royale "Video Special" being a diversion, you would come into this wiki with a false account. This will not happen, not under the watch of our Dearest Great Britain, and Russia, and our wiki we so dearly love. I am now your greatest enemy. Your replacement for John Breasly. I have convinced Maxamillion to leave your pathetic reign, and destroy your plan. You may send Madster, another one of your unloyal minions, to continue this. She is not your servent, nor your minion. She has joined you out of boredom, and will leave you for the pathetic waste of life you are. This can be changed by remorse, regret, and forgiveness, the traits I have failed to see in you. '' ''Signed, Tsarevich Ivan Gershvin Domashev Volkov Rykov Stalin Medvedev Romanov VIII Category:Blog posts